Hikaru
Summary Story He started off as a normal human being... well as normal as one can be with enormous spirit energy; this caught the attention of some of the baddest demons in the underworld for years to come. As a constant target of them it was only a matter of time before Hikaru was eventually caught and possessed. However, he fought back, and before the possession was completed, his guardian angel exorcised him and slayed the demon; but not before some permanent damage had been done, damage the angel was to weak to reverse. So with his final breath, he transferred his remaining power to Hikaru the two rival powers balanced each other out and transformed him into a "fallen angel"; one of immense power. Over the eons he trained to control this hybrid power and used it to fight demons and other evil beings; in this world and the next. He's even had to fight several angels. He traveled throughout the multiverse, fighting and growing in power; eventually, he became the second most powerful being in the omniverse. Personality His many years of seclusion have made him a very distant and independent individual; the dual powers clashing within him also contribute to his cold personality as they sometimes cause him to lash out at those who would be his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-A Name: Hikaru / The Fallen Origin: OC Gender: male Age: '''200,000,000,000+ '''Classification: fallen angel Powers and Abilities: ''' * '''Fallen Angel Physiology: Hikaru can transform into a fallen angel, an angel corrupted by dark powers. The dark coloration of the wings and halo are clear signs of this fallen status. With both angelic and demonic powers within him, he possesses attributes and abilities from both sides. ** Angel Physiology: From his angelic guardian he obtained the powers and attributes of an angel, a being connected to and serving Higher Powers. The wings and halo are clear signs of this; his three pairs of wings denote that his powers and abilities are on the level of high ranking angels, like Seraphim or Cherubim. This gives him control over fundamental, spiritual, and even divine forces, basically enabling him to warp reality as he wishes. ** Demon Physiology: Hikaru also possesses the abilities and attributes of a demon, an evil spirit or fallen angel. The horns, claws, fangs, and tail originate from his demon infected soul. Similar to his angelic powers, he can warp reality and control spiritual forces, but instead of controlling divine force he can manipulate demonic/malevolent forces. * Sorcery: He has access to various types of magic, the strongest of which are holy magic and demon magic. * Martial Arts: He knows a plethora of martial arts, far too many to list. As a master of all forms of fighting with a sharp, strategic mind, limitless power, and eons worth of combat experience, Hikaru is nearly unbeatable. Attack Potency: Outerversal '(These capabilities of his are more or less infinite in one or more ways since he can draw energy from various sources; the most prominent ones being Heaven and Hell. Of course the closer he is to the source of his power the more energy he can absorb in a shorter amount of time.) 'Speed: Irrelevant '(He's fast enough to dodge warp speed attacks and can travel between dimensions and even time itself.) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant '(Hikaru has astronomical levels of strength; he can move planets the size of galaxies.) 'Striking Strength: High Outerversal '(He hits hard enough to break through a space-time barrier, and trade blows with deities whose powers are several dimensions higher than any mortal.) 'Durability: High Outerverse level '(Aside from supernatural means in the form of magic, angels, demons, and gods he is basically invulnerable.) 'Stamina: 'As long as he can draw power from something, he'll never run out of stamina. 'Range: irrelevant Standard Equipment: '''Angelic and demonic bow/arrows, spears, swords, firearms and whatever constructs he can make via energy and matter manipulation. Hikaru can empower regular weapons with various energies to give them some extra kick and make them super effective against different types of beings. * '''Eternal's Doom is a scythe that can slay immortals and bypasses invincibility. Earned from the Grim Reaper himself. * Shield of Heaven is an indestructible shield that negates all incoming attacks. * Sinner Tags make the target susceptible to the greed gourd(these tags can't be removed unless the owner of the gourd says "repent") as well as sin based techniques. * Greed Gourd is imprinted with the owner's soul, so it will only obey their will; it seals the target's soul after the wielder places a sinner tag on them and after which says "bind". * Gluttonous Horn produces a powerful sound wave that resonates on the astral plane and devours the souls of those who hear it(aside from the user) holding them until the wielder needs to use them later. * Oath Chain is a series of an incalculable number of interlocked, golden links that can be extended indefinitely and used to throw, hit, or restrain targets; it also possesses an ability called "contract" where Hikaru binds one or more links to a target or several targets, symbolizing a deal made with them. Should they fulfill their end of the bargain, the link(s) will release them; on the flip side, should they fail, they will become a link in his chain putting their very being(powers, experience, and all) under his will. * Hyper Locket is a mystically sealed amulet he wears that contains the essence of Tween, God of Balance; once opened the essence of Tween is unleashed and Hikaru can absorb it, transcending into an actual god for a limited amount of time. Intelligence: Nigh-omniscient Weaknesses: '''Though powerful in many ways he isn't unstoppable; he has few but exploitable weaknesses, like: * Can be injured by heavenly or hellish powers; once he's been weakened enough, he will revert to his mortal form. * God Mode lasts at least an hour. * Immortality Negation/Soul Destruction can also hinder his abilities. * Magic is also effective against him. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Hikaru can apply his angelic and demonic powers in various moves like: * '''Lance of Light: Light takes the form of a lance which Hikaru can wield like a normal lance, piercing and flinging it at targets. It's especially effective against beings of darkness, but stronger shadow barriers can defend against it. He can make as many as he needs so long as there is light. * Shadow Spear: A spear made completely out of darkness that pierces any material and can be used like any other spear. However, light based barriers are an effective defense against it, considering they are strong enough. So long as there is darkness, he can make one, 100, or more. * Null Ray: Hikaru fires null energy at his target(s), when it hits they are render powerless with nothing but their natural physical capabilities left to them. * Guardian Wing: Hikaru can use his wings to nullify attacks that are of equal or weaker potency. * Heavenly Gift: He bestows powers to others. Must make physical contact for it to work. * Power Confiscation: Hikaru takes their powers, must be touching the target for it to work. * Pause/Rewind/Skip(Back or Forward): Hikaru stops or reverses the flow of time. He can skip ahead or behind ten seconds. The more energy he puts into it the longer the effects last. * Imprison: A spell that traps foes in a container of any kind. * Restraint Halo: Using his halo, Hikaru can halt victims' movements buying him a minute to heal or dish out free damage; and for every second they are trapped they lose half of their power, making them exponentially slower and weaker than they were a second ago. When the technique is finally released, Hikaru reclaims his halo and gains the accumulated strength of his victim(s). * Burn: Hikaru can set targets ablaze with fire of any kind; including hellfire and holy fire. * Portal: Hikaru uses his halo, or some other method, to open a gateway in space-time; which he can use to to travel or redirect incoming objects to different locations, even into different dimensions. * Warp: Teleport to any destination he can think of; either in the universe or in different dimensions. * Black Hole: Hikaru can generate one of any size and varying strengths. * Wing Shot: Hikaru can fire projectiles from his wings; or launch his feathers with such speed and destructive force that they can demolish planets. The feathers grow back just as fast. * Summon: A spell that brings as many of his various weapons and familiars as he wants to his location. * Sin Ray: Hikaru hits the target(s) with a ray of energy that not only inflicts damage, but has the added affect of inducing sin on them(Greed Ray, Lust Ray, Pride Ray, etc.). * Vaporize Virtue: Hikaru locks eyes with somebody, as if performing a penance stare(which he can also do), only it turns virtue(humility, temperance, patience, etc.) into destructive energy that mutilates the target from within, vaporizing their body and soul. The more virtue their is the more powerful it becomes. * Claws of Greed: He empowers his claws with demonic energy and tears his opponents to shred, as an added effect it absorbs the victims soul as long as contact is made. * Smite: Hikaru's ultimate attack, a one-hit kill technique that jettisons death energy at the target at near instantaneous speeds, killing them upon contact. Only those who transcend death are immune to it. * Big Bang: An energy attack that hits with the force of the namesake, he can increase the power of this attack multiple times over; and can channel its energy through himself as well increasing strength, speed, and so on. This includes weaponry as well. * Divine Trigger: Removes the seal on his locket releasing Tween's essence, allowing Hikaru to merge with it and become a god. Though temporary he gains all of his abilities with absolute power over opposing forces. Feats * slayed over 12,000 arch-demons * once battled supernatural forces for over 6,000 years without rest * defeated 13 galaxy busters in base form * survived an explosion worth 15 galaxies while still impaled by demonic and angelic weapons * fought with half a soul * survived mortal wounds from weapons that negate immortality and healing factors * grew large enough to hold multiple universe in one hand * injured opponents with invincibility * killed an immortal with space-time powers * returned from the dead multiple times * led various armies across the multiverse where millions of universes would be destroyed in the process * once devoured a black hole * one-inch punched a multiverse level attack, reflecting it back at the fool who launched it * resisted the wills of those who have power over angels and demons * absorbed a portion of Tween's essence into his base form, Tween being the abstract lord of balance * dodged invisible faster than light attacks * trained under and surpassed the personifications of war and death * created 96,000,000,000 universes, .01% of existence, in less than a zeptosecond * fought titans so large they eclipsed the very universe * trained under the almighty creator of the omniverse and is now the second most powerful being in existence Category:Sir-duke01 Category:Original Character Category:God/Godlike Category:Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Element User Category:Tier 1 Category:Cosmic powers